<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Me Bloom Bitch. by SorenTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133935">Watch Me Bloom Bitch.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTree/pseuds/SorenTree'>SorenTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTree/pseuds/SorenTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He always had to have someone with him after what happened last time.<br/>--<br/>Hesitantly Remus then typed in ^Can one change the colour of there flower?^<br/>----------------------<br/>"Why didn't he have his soul out like everyone else?" Remus mumbled out loud, curiosity getting the better of his manners. Well, what was left of them? But then again the only other bitch he knew that hid their soul was him.<br/>----------------<br/>"The names Virgil and you are?" The stunning real-life looking Tim burton character asked as he ruffled through the many glossy articles, trying to start a friendly chat.<br/>--<br/>He always had to have someone with him after what happened last time. </p><p>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AU - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus sat upon the ground body hunched over as he hugged his knees. The cold breeze carrying pollen around as it playfully danced in the air, most likely in search of someone's lungs to clog up, Remus mused. The rat-man let out a content sigh at that, the grass swishing and swaying beneath his frame. He felt calm for once, thoughts and words not threatening to spill from his lips, it was kind of nice. Just him and the moon shining on his skin. </p><p>In the distance stood a man in a light blue sweater and dad shorts, staring up at the sky in awe until realization hit. Right, he was going to check up on his friend. Urgently Patton began to climb all the way up the hill to get to Remus. Body heaving as he ran towards his friend. The petals of his pale pink heart swaying in the wind as his heart-shaped soul bounced with each leap and step. </p><p>"Remus its lunchtime!" Patton announced as he plopped down beside his friend, winded and panting for breath. Breaking Remus out of his little daydream.</p><p>"Okay, I'll be down soon," Remus replied his scratchy voice carrying its harsh tone across the town, echoing back towards the two. Green eyes staring off into the distance and away from Patton.</p><p>"Okay then! But seriously Remus what's with you and this Cliff??" The blue-clad man asked curiously clear in his raised brows. Hands folded neatly in his lap and a pleading look in his brown eyes.</p><p>Remus shrugged not really knowing what to say, wincing at pattons disappointed look. "It's just. It feels like it holds so many memories, I guess? It's oddly familiar, warm even, like a fresh corpse" He replied staring off into the distance far more intently, clearly lost in thought.</p><p>Patton sighed standing up. "Just make sure your down in 5, okay??" The happy man demanded with a stern expression, pale pink rose petals still swaying in the wind. Remus gave the blond a polite nod as he watched his friend leave, a now sadden expression upon his face. Patton was such a fathering person.</p><p>-----</p><p>Patton sighed as he made his way towards the table snatching a sausage off his plate and taking a bite.</p><p>"Where's Remus?" Roman asked confused as he nibbled on his grilled cheesed sandwich, taking tiny bites, checking his reflection ever so often...</p><p>"He's up on that cliff still," Patton replied while roman nodded to show he heard, mouth full of food as he drew his attention back towards his red mirror once again.</p><p>--</p><p>Eventually, about five minutes later, Remus made his way down the hill and back into the house giving his friends an awkward "Hi" as he picked up his sandwich along with a plate of sausages and headed upstairs. Roman waved goodbye, eyes still focused on staring at his reflection while Pattons smile faltered as he began poking at his sausages instead of eating them. </p><p>Roman didn't really notice pattons change in mood as he began to water his red rose at the dinner table. The flower seemed grateful as the circle-shaped soul-soaked up the water as though it were the plant's roots. </p><p>Remus plopped his butt onto his bed. Sitting his plate onto the dresser right beside him. Nestling it next to a serious of other plates full of half-eaten rotting food. </p><p>With his head hanging low Remus leaned down and picked up his laptop. Opening the lid and swiftly typed in his password. ^Hentiagirlsarereal^</p><p>Once the rat-like man's laptop loaded, he pulled up Google and searched:  </p><p>^how to care for one's soul ??^ Many files and websites popped up as Remus began to click and look through the ones that seemed interesting, taking a few notes. Hesitantly Remus then typed in ^Can one change the colour of there flower?^</p><p>With a groan, he slammed the lid, giving up as he back planted onto his bed. With a huff of mixed emotions, he ran a hand over his face. After staring at the ceiling fan in thought, for a small period of time. Remus looked over to his side noticing the plates of rotting food he had yet to deal with. Letting out a groan he got up and threw it out the window, tossing it aggressively. Biting his lip as he glared at it as though it had just witnessed the food slitting his mother's throat with a broken piece of a birdhouse.</p><p> "Fertilizer for the grass..." He muttered to himself. Walking away like nothing had happened while he took a nibble of his sandwich from today's lunch.</p><p>----</p><p>"Remus! Roman and I are going out, logan will be home soon!" Patton called out from downstairs. Causing the Green-clad man to jump up, letting out a groan as he shuffled out of his room. Wanting to hear more about the details of what Patton was talking about? Though more honestly wanting to make sure the two weren't planning on banging in the car.</p><p>"Where are you going ?" Remus called out from the top of the stair steps. </p><p>"To the grocery store!" Roman announced still staring at his reflection through that annoying little red mirror he carried around.</p><p>"Have fun... " Remus sighed, deciding he didn't really care what his friends were doing as he made his way back into his room, he didnt really need to know about his brother's sex life anyways. </p><p>Soon after Remus went inside his room Patton and Roman hastily made their own way out the door. Seconds ticked by slowly and soon the engine of the car was heard rumbling as they sped off and away towards there destination; To the fantastic grocery store! whoopie, doopy do Remus thought. </p><p>-little time skip-</p><p>The closet opened with a bang as Remus pulled out a black hood. He took off his own green hood then pulled the black one over his head. Soon after that, he shuffled out of his skin-tight grey leggings, tugging on some good old trusty blue jeans.</p><p>After Remus finished dressing. The rat-man made his way into the bathroom, giving his hair two swipes of a comb. Feeling like he was decent Remus looked in the mirror; Only to pause, yeah he looked like shit. . Oh well. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken, black bags sagged and hanged beneath them. His hair greasy and face dirty along with unshaven.</p><p>With a shrugged Remus walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, heading straight to the door. The* GPS* on his phone already telling him where to go as he headed out into the hot sun.</p><p>--</p><p>The wind blew across Remus's face as the morning dew vanished into the air. Flowers began to bloom this spring as trees full of green leaves towered overhead. Remus looked up for a second enjoying the sight only to watch the pavement again as he checked his phone ever so often to make sure he was heading in the right direction.</p><p>Twenty minutes later he finally came to his destination. Remus pulled his hood off as he looked up at the huge oak wood sign in awe. Ivy vines swirled and climbed around the sign in front of him and draped down to the floor in a lovely display. The vines kind of reminded him of that one porn video he watched though.</p><p>In big golden words, the sign read: {The Soul Shop.}</p><p>Remus sighed cautiously opening the door and BOOM! Right after he opened the door there in front of him were tons of annoying shoppers each one busily walking around: Fighting over fertilizer, watering cans, beauty products, decorations or flower magazines. Remus let out a huff of distaste as he walked past them with a lot of struggle. Each one shoving each other here and there.</p><p>Once the rat-man figured out where to go, he made his way to the magazines and picked one up, leafing through the pages. He did that for a while until a dark-haired man with a slim figure approached. Remus seemed surprised as he watched him walk over. His hair was parted to the side and he wore a white shirt along with a black jacket. He also had a nice pair of sunglasses sitting upon his nose. He looked bangable Remus rated him, despite the fact he couldn't see his eyes. </p><p>"Can I help you gurl?" He asked with a tired smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The issue with self love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Typical Remus thoughts and stuff of violence and sex. (I'm not the best at Remus so making this book from Remus's perspective is me basically attempting to improve.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus looked away from the man.</p><p>"I uh... Do you know where the, ^how to care for one's soul^ -Magazines are ??" He asked, teeth chewing on his hoody strings as he avoided all eye contact. Hands shoved deep into his pockets. The man simply smiled at his words, unphased by his actions while crouching down, showing off his sweet bubble butt for Remus to admire and began flipping through the magazines in an attempt to find what Remus was looking for. Remus couldn't help but wonder whether or not if he'd get a paper cut and if he did what would his blood taste like?</p><p>"OH, uh gurl sir. There doesn't seem to be any here!?" He said breaking Remus out of thought, voice somewhat annoyed and laced with confusion as he did a double check, hands flipping through each smooth cover, brows furrowed together in concentration.</p><p>"uhh, it's Remus. " Remus mumbled awkwardly looking at everything but him, not really wanting to be constantly called gurl sir. Spitting out his hoodie strings to talk. They hit his chest, leaving behind a little wet mark from the spit coating them. That probably would have been hot if he was a pornstar tbh. </p><p>"Huh? Oh right, where are my manners. . . The names Remy!" He introduced, adjusting his sunglasses, Standing up and off the ground holding out his hand. "Remy, Sleep."</p><p>Remus hesitatingly pulled his own hand out of his hoodie pocket and gave him a sweaty handshake which Remy didn't seem to mind, probably to fed up with bitchy costumers to be able to care anymore about some sweat. His tired smile filling the room making Remus especially uncomfortable and tired himself.</p><p>"Hmm let me check in the back "aka" a storage room, and I'll see what I can find." He told Remus dusting off his simple light blue jeans as he walked away.</p><p>Remus sighed deciding to wait instead of just up and leaving like he could and mug the homeless man down a few blocks. No, now he was leaning against the shelving and constantly fiddling with his hoodie strings, spit smearing across his fingers as he waited for someone he wasn't quite sure would come back. Remy might of just left to get away from him and his body-odour or something. </p><p>"Why didn't he have his soul out like everyone else?" Remus mumbled out loud, curiosity getting the better of his manners. Well, what was left of them? But then again the only other bitch he knew that hid their soul was him. </p><p>It felt like hours ticked by and he still wasn't there yet! Remus let out a groan of distaste one could only imagine nearby people getting decapitated for so long. This thought process was interrupted when Remus was startled by a man taping his shoulder willingly, someone just touched him willingly!? Remus blinked confused staring at what had to be a somewhat tall human, he seemed to be about an inch taller than Remus with legs for days. Though going by how hunched over he seemed to be, he was most likely two inches taller. Not that Remus was complaining the man had the yummiest looking legs he's ever seen and those skin-tight black jeans weren't leaving anything to the imagination. </p><p>"Excuse me, sir, your, uh, blocking the magazines." The taller one coughed breaking the silence, gesturing behind Remus. The rat-like man with bad hygiene blushed as he moved out of the way for the other, stumbling slightly like a newborn foal taking its first steps. The man in the hoodie smiled in thanks, looking over the magazines while Remus continued to stand there flustered, the feeling of being touched still buzzing on his shoulder. </p><p>"The names Virgil and you are?" The stunning real-life looking Tim burton character asked as he ruffled through the many glossy articles, trying to start a friendly chat. Most likely because Remus was basically hovering over his shoulder from a distance. "Oh uh, it's Remus?" He seemed to ask as if he couldn't remember his own name.</p><p>Virgil paused, then smiled, the simple gesture causing wasps to sting the insides of Remus's stomach. "Nice to meet you, Remus," He greeted. " have you seen any articles on trimming while you were standing here by chance?" </p><p>Remus shook his head and then they stood in awkward silence. </p><p>Eventually, Virgil found what he was looking for, said goodbye and headed towards the till. As he left Remus took in on how Virgil's hoodie seeming to hang off his body and how the sleeves were long, very long, long enough it covered the man's hands. Also, the strange fact he couldn't see his soul either, guess Remus met two freaks like him in one day. Or maybe they just didnt like there flowers being bumped around instead of hiding a dark secret like him. Thing is, Remus had a square-shaped soul. That's fine, squares just stand for thinking outside of the box. The thing he had to hide was the fact he had a black rose growing from it. Black roses where despised hated and legally one could kill someone with a black rose in the name of "self-defence." Black roses meant death and mourning and those with it are thought to be killers or bad luck. Though black roses also stood for-</p><p>"Hey! Checking out the cuties I see?" Remy asked an evil grin upon his face and a box of magazines in his arms. "I think I found what you were looking for while you were checking out Virgil!" He said as he dropped the box with a thud.</p><p>"WHAT NO I WASNT!" Remus mumbled screeched, his face completely red. "I wasn't checking him out.." He stated once again as if clarifying it for himself.</p><p>Remy let out a giggle of a snort as he dusted off his jeans with one hand.</p><p>"I was bugging you, hun. Now you should find what you're looking for in this box." He stated a genuine smile on his face, "But if you are interested, I'll let you know that he works at that coffee shop next door." He told Remus a cheeky glint in his eyes as he walked off, hips swaying slightly to the rhythm of the song gently playing over the store speakers oblivious to the now flusteredly embarrassed Remus. </p><p>Remus stood there dumbfounded not really knowing what to say. So, he simply started flipped through the magazines and pulled a few out to buy trying to act like nothing happen.</p><p>The rat-man satisfied with his findings made his way to the till. Once he reached the till he noticed the clerk. He had his hair combed to the side and a bowler hat on. He wore a yellow shirt with a cute little beeping green snake on it. His face held a neutral expression, but what really drew Remus to him was what he could only assume was a massive birthmark covering the side of his face. His skin a darker smooth tone. </p><p>Once noticing Remus he sat down the book he was reading. lowering his legs off of the workspace, his yellow pumps slinking under the desk.</p><p>"Greetings, how may I help you?" He asked his voice cold and misty. </p><p>"Oh uh, I'd like to buy these," Remus responded back placing about 20 magazines onto the counter. Then Remus sighed watching as he rung up the magazines. Soon now noticing that his soul was an oval which usually meant two-faced or charming. This was strange because he also had an orange rose which stands for modesty, genuineness, sincerity and gratitude. </p><p>"Is that all?" He asked in a bored tone, pulling Remus out of his thoughts as he paid.</p><p>"Oh uh. Yes, it is thank you!" Remus replied rushing out the large store! Trying to make his way back home before Patton and roman got back!! Since logan didnt care about him walking around alone as they did. He always had to have someone with him after what happened last time. </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The issue with self love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus heads to the shop again and runs into Virgil once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus groggily awoke, his entire body was sore, tired and unbearably cramped. Ever so carefully Remus got out of bed, fighting against his stiff muscles so that he could rush towards his closet. Excitement filling his heart like exploding bee penises. So far the magazines he bought had some good advice, although, with some searching on the dark web, he found out that some items might be able to change the colour of his soul. With this in mind, Remus pulled out a simple outfit. Ripped black skinny jeans and a green crop top, along with a black beanie on top of his head. Though it could be lies and the stuff could kill him but that was a minor price for living a decent life. </p><p> Remus with his pro's and con's now sorted dashed down the stairs, without worry since he was fully clothed-He honestly didnt feel like being arrested for being naked- Feet hitting the steps loudly, lungs pumping as he ran. If logan let him get away with sneaking out last time, why not this time? Today was the perfect day to go get his shit because last time he checked roman and Patton were f*cking somewhere. . . Sorry, actually, they're probably at work. .  Or f*cking. .  </p><p>Once he reached the bottom of the stairs the rat-man took a moment to breathe. Turning to face his roommates, his heart filling with thick oily dread, they were home. Hesitantly he approached, it would have been suspicious if he fled. </p><p>Patton had just finished making pancakes when Remus sat down. "Um. . . In a rush to go somewhere?" Patton asked narrowing his eyes, a disappointed glint within them, crossing his arms over his flour-covered apron. </p><p>"Not really going anywhere, just a walk.." Remus replied, mumbling as he shoved pancake goodness into his mouth. Mostly to distract himself. </p><p>"Is that so?" Patton asked slightly worried as roman obliviously ate honey nut cheerios. Logan not even bothering to look up from his book. Classic emotionless b*tchy logan. With his star-shaped soul standing for wisdom and his blue rose of mystery and intrigue. Not that Remus was jealous or anything. </p><p>"Yeah, just a walk" Remus lowered his eyes, awkwardly picking at his food. Suddenly feeling much smaller than he really was. </p><p>"That seems fine, have fun.." Logan sighed dismissively. Patton opened his mouth as if to argue only to be shushed with a harsh icy stare. Honestly, that stare was hot as f*ck Remus thought. Logan was such a minty boi. Scratch what he said earlier, logan was okay in his books for now. </p><p> "Be careful okay," Patton pleaded, worry catching in his voice, slightly cracking. Roman looked up for a moment and shot Remus a fiery glare after his ears catched pattons sad tone. Remus's passionate brother always had to be all up in his business just to bully him. He wasn't like Patton who was so protective of him out of the kindness of his heart, no he just wanted to watch him squirm. Speaking of hearts Patton's soul was heart-shaped, standing for a warm, welcoming loving person. His rose was also a light pink meaning grace, gentleness, joy and happiness. Which fits the nauseatingly sugary man perfectly. </p><p>"I will" Remus half promised. Already buzzing with excitement despite his annoying brother. They were finally trusting him to finally go outside again! With that, he sat up making his way towards the door grabbing his phone as he left, locking the door behind him after punching roman playfully in the arm causing him to spill milk and cereal all over himself. That's what he deserved the stuck up prick. </p><p>A while later Remus passed under the same trees as he made his way back to the soul shop. Feet padding softly against the sidewalk. Everything was going fine until his darker thoughts started up again. Remus sighed pulling his headphones out of his pockets and over his ears, blaring a song so loud he couldn't hear anything else.... </p><p>Time passed moderately and Remus looked up once more to see the gold ivy coloured sign, seems like time passes swift when distracted. With little effort, Remus tucked his phone and headphones away into his pocket simply walking into the store. Confidence radiating off him, today he was going to make everyone his bitch. </p><p>The store was far less busy than last time as he looked around, making sure he checked his list as he ever so often grabbed what he needed. His arms filling up quickly, causing his ability to see to decrease.</p><p>"You need a cart for that?" A voice asked causing Remus to jump. "Sorry did I startle you?" Remy asked as he helped Remus place his items into what he offered despite Remus's weak and confused protesting. </p><p>"Oh hey, Remy.." He greeted once his thoughts cleared, looking away awkwardly as the other piled his many items into the cart. The weight in his arms decreasing into nothing. </p><p>"This is a lot of stuff.," Remy mumbled out loud, the store speaker's song almost drowning out what she said though Remus still heard him. Well, he thought he did. </p><p>"Yeah, it's for some friends.." Remus replied. Smirking slightly at how well of an excuse he made. That was quite cunning of him, maybe he should be a con man or a serial killer, he thought, then blanked, his face to turning red as he noticed the tall purple-clad man once more.</p><p>"I knew it, you like him!" Remy screeched jumping up and down making Remus even more embarrassed and a tab bit uncomfortable. Was he that easy to read? Also, why did Remy care, did he want to watch them f*ck or something? </p><p>"No-no, I don't," Remus complained as Remy began to drag him over towards Virgil on the other side of the room. His hand latching onto the cart Remy let go off and dragging his stuff with them. </p><p>"Hey, Coffee bean!" The annoying sunglass man called out once they reached Virgil. " I want you to meet my new friend, his name is Remus." He said smirking as Remus tumbled forward. tempted to turn around and strangle the other to death. Knock his sunglasses off and watch the life drain out of his eyes.</p><p>"Uh hi?" Virgil responded confused, giving Remy an annoyed look as Remus half died from embarrassment. God, he wanted to remove remys eyes and swap them around in revenge. </p><p>Remus swallowed his own spit as Virgil turned to face him and offered his hand for a quick handshake, causing Remus to simply stare at the appendage, without making a move to actually shake it. Making the situation far more awkward than it should have been. Remy smirking from behind the Emo. </p><p>"Any friend of  Remy's is an, uh, pleasure to meet.." Virgil greeted, his words jumbled " Even if I've had already met you." He clarified, a playful smile on his lips making it seem like he had just told an inside joke. Pulling his hand back over to his side as he realized Remus was most defiantly not going to shake it.</p><p>They stood there in silence.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you!" Remys blurted out, startling both Remy and Virgil with his delayed and loud response.</p><p>"You really suck at talking with people, don't you?" Remy muttered out loud causing Virgil to wince, shooting Remus an apologetic expression. Remus shrugged it off and the three began to chat for what felt like hours.</p><p>That was until Remus lifted up his wrist to check his watch. His blood went cold. F*CK!</p><p>"Shit! I am so late, so sorry, Bye!" Remus stuttered out rushing quickly towards the till to check out his groceries? Items? Stuff! Tools for murder, his own murder? His shopping cart nearly bashing into several people and an old lady. </p><p>--</p><p>Remus reached the till and there before him, was the same guy with the birthmark from before. His high heels tapping along to the beat of the song echoing across the store, his focus directed towards the magazine he was reading.</p><p>"Uh,  I'd like to check out these items," Remus stated gesturing towards his full basket, glancing back toward Remy and Virgil who said their goodbyes to each other as Virgil exited the store.</p><p>"Oh, hello Remus." The man wearing heels, greeted his voice void of all emotion as he sat down his book and began to scan emu's items. "Never thought you'd come back here? Bit of a surprise you don't seem like the type to stick around." He hissed. Causing Remus to blank, when did he tell the other his name? </p><p>"Do I know you?" Remus asked causing the man to suddenly stop scanning. The gentle beeps that once filled the room faded as it was replaced by a disturbing tap of nails against a metal can.</p><p>"Maybe....." He muttered leaning forward, his warm breath wafting over Remus's nose tasting of what he assumed to be the man's breakfast. "Just, maybe." And with that, he handed him his groceries silently leaning back down into his chair. His attention focused on the magazine again, leaving Remus ever so alone...</p><p>Remus stood there in pure raw confusion, nervous sweat upon his back, soaking his shirt as he just dumbly stood their arms full of flower soul shit.</p><p>"Well good day to you too.." he muttered quickly grabbing his nerve and scurrying out the store far faster than he did when entering.</p><p>The man smirked from beneath his magazine eyes following Remus as he left. "See you soon." He muttered so silently not even a mouse would catch the words that left his mouth. Curiosity Laced within the meaning of which he just said.</p><p>A few minutes after Virgil left Remy came towards the strange man in heels. </p><p>"What was that about Janus? Must you scare all of them away!?" Remy asked a playful glint in her his eyes, hand planted upon his hip as he stared Janus down. </p><p>"Don't like him, I have no idea what Virgil see's in him. They met only once. " Janus hissed towards his friend. His magazine now abandoned on the desk as he faced his friend, a look of worry upon his face, so clear despite the frown attempting to cover it. </p><p>"Oh, Janus you feel that way about everyone... Give him a chance, you don't even know him yet" Remy pleaded, giving janus a gentle pat to the head and a genuine smile.</p><p>"I want what's best for Virgil also and right now I ship those to!" He announced. " Don't ruin it for me okay? Remy asked a gentle tone to his voice as he waited for his friend's answer.</p><p>"Okay, for you." The yellow heeled man gave in, his voice once more void of all emotion.</p><p>"Thank you! " Remy squealed throwing himself onto the desk pulling Janus into a loose hug. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once Remus got home he was met face to face with a worried Patton. Roman standing behind him, logan sitting off in the living room with a good book. </p><p>"When does a walk, take someone 4 hours!!?" The usually cheerful man demanded, a worried look in his eyes despite his posture screaming of rage. Roman glaring at Remus over pattons shoulder. </p><p>"Uh, Hey Logan. Roman thinks your gorgeous!" Was Remus's response as he pushed past Patton and roman. Leaving a blushing and sputtering roman behind and a very uncomfortable Patton. Hoping that his brother wouldn't kill him for that. </p><p>"Wait........ what?" Remus heard Logan ask once he had successfully locked his door. His words carrying through the door revealing that he had finally processed this new strange information that was just presented towards him by Remus and was now just as flustered as roman.</p><p>Remus ignored the twos obvious hate towards him for doing this as he checked his phone. It's not like they could break his door down. </p><p>While he was gone, he had only received a single text, from a certain contact, one he could have sworn he had blocked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>